New Beginning, New Secret
by NZGirl25
Summary: After losing their dad in a car accident, 19 year old Jackson Stewart decides to move him and his seventeen year old sister, Miley, to Sydney, Australia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigas, welcome to my new story, New Beginning, New Secret. I haven't attempted an H2O: Just Add Water and Hannah Montana crossover for years. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me if you want me to continue. **

* * *

I walked along the beach, my toes in the soft golden sand. Tears ran down my cheeks.

I had just lost my dad, Robby Ray Stewart. A drunk driver had plowed into him while he was on his way home. Jackson and I were now orphans.

Jackson decided that it would be best if we left our home in Malibu and make new lives somewhere else. So, two days ago, we moved to Sydney, Australia.

It was hard leaving. I had to leave my two best friends, Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken, behind. I also had to give something else up. My alter ego. Hannah Montana. She was born when I was eleven. I wanted to be a pop star and still get treated the same. So, with the help of my Dad, Hannah was born. I wore a blonde wig when I was Hannah, and it lasted six years, until now. I decided to give Hannah up because I couldn't bear doing it without my Daddy.

I sighed and sat down. Pulling my knees up to my chest, I tried not to concentrate on the sounds of happy families playing on the beach. Instead, I concentrated on the ocean. It always soothed me, calmed me down.

"Hey, are you okay?" I looked up and saw a teenage girl around my age. She had long wavy brown hair and hazel-green eyes. She had tan skin.

I shook my head. "No, but I'm sure you don't want to hear me babble." I said.

"I'm Cleo Sertori. I haven't seen you around before." Cleo said, sitting down next to me. Great.

"I'm Miley." I said.

"I like your accent. Are you American?" Cleo asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah, I just moved here with my brother."

"Why were you crying?" Cleo asked.

I sighed and looked out at the ocean again. "My dad just died."

Cleo's facial expression changed into one of sadness and shock. "Miley, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." I sighed.

"So why did you move all the way here?" Cleo asked, biting one of her nails.

"My older brother thought it would be best if we started a new life somewhere other than Malibu." I told Cleo, not knowing why I was saying all this to a complete stranger.

"But why Aussie?" Cleo questioned.

"Jackson knows I love beaches." I answered.

"Are you and your brother close?"

I nodded. "We used to be at each others throats all the time, but we've grown closer lately."

"I have a sister. She drives me insane." Cleo said. I laughed. It had been a while since I laughed.

"So, Miley, there's a great cafe a few minutes away, its called the JuiceNet. Shout you to a smoothie?" Cleo asked.

* * *

I nodded. "Sure."

The JuiceNet cafe was busy. It was full of teenagers mine and Cleo's age. I liked Cleo. She was pretty nice and it was cool that I knew at least one person. It would help when I started at school on Monday, which wasn't far away because it was already Saturday.

"Miley, what do you want?" Cleo asked me. I looked up at the menu.

"Strawberry Blast." I told her.

"Emma, can we get the strawberry blast and a blueberry boost?" Cleo asked the blonde at the counter.

"Sure," Emma smiled. "I haven't seen you before." She said to me.

"I just moved here," I said, extending my hand. "My name's Miley."

She shook my hand. "I'm Emma Gilbert. Are you starting school on Monday?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

When I got home Jackson was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey." I said, flopping down on the couch next to him.

"Hey Miles. Where were you?" He asked, turning the TV off.

"I was at the beach. I met these girls, their names are Cleo and Emma. They're really nice." I told him.

"That's cool. Do they know about Dad?" He asked.

I nodded. "Cleo does. Emma doesn't."

"Do they still go to school?" Jackson asked.

I nodded. "Yep. They're in the same year as me too."

"We better go get you some supplies, you start on Monday." Jackson said, standing up.

"Now?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Okay, I'll just go put on a jacket." I said.

"'Kay." Jackson said. I ran up the stairs to my room.

I liked my new room. It was big and I had the walls painted a really pretty light blue. I had a big desk and a big bed, plus a huge closet, which I went to. I put on a blue fleece jacket that I got from this shop called Factorie. We didn't have it over in America. Here there were shops like JayJays and Supre and stuff. I closed my bedroom door and headed downstairs to where Jackson was waiting.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another update! Thanks to the two people that reviewed.**

* * *

After spending a lazy Sunday with Jackson watching movies and eating junk food, it was Monday, my first day of school in a whole new country. It was an understatement to say that I was nervous. I was nervous before a concert. This was full blown terrified. I rolled out of bed and padded into the bathroom where I showered and brushed my teeth. I put on my grey bathrobe before padding back into my room. I got dressed in black jeans, a blue singlet and a grey cardigan. I braided my hair to the side and put on some makeup. I was about to go downstairs for breakfast when my phone beeped. It was a message from Cleo.

_Hey Miley! Where do you live? We could walk to school together._

A smile crept across my face as I read the message. I quickly typed a reply.

_I live on 2 Chestnut Ave. That would be great._

Before I left my room I put on my black, blue and pink Billabong bag. Jackson bought it for me when we went stationary shopping.

When I went downstairs I discovered that Jackson had made waffles. He miraculously learnt how to cook after Dad died.

"What's the plan today?" I asked once I started to dig into my waffles.

"I was thinking that I'd go job-hunting," Jackson said. "We don't have a lot of money left."

I nodded.

"So do you need a ride to school?" Jackson asked, setting a glass of orange juice in front of me.

"Cleo's coming soon, we're walking together." I informed him.

"So do you need me to fill out any forms or anything?" Jackson asked.

I shook my head. We had already enrolled me in school and I had already recieved my timetable. I was taking English, Spanish, Music, Maths, Drama, Chemistry and Biology. It was basically what I was taking in Malibu.

I had just finished my breakfast when there was a knock on the door. I put my plate and my cup in the dishwasher while Jackson opened the door.

"Hi. Is Miley here?" Cleo asked.

"Yep, come in." Jackson said.

"Hey Cleo," I said. "Jackson, Cleo. Cleo, Jackson." I introduced them.

"You ready to go?" Cleo asked me as I put on my bag. Cleo was wearing blue denim shorts and a purple 3/4 top.

"Yep." I said, sliding my feet into my black ballet flats.

"So we're gonna pick up Emma, then my other friend, Rikki." Cleo told me as we walked down the street.

"Rikki?" I inquired.

"Rikki Chadwick. Her and Emma are my best friends." Cleo told me as we turned into another street.

"That's cool." I said.

"This one." Cleo said as she turned into a driveway. I followed her. Cleo knocked on the door, and Emma quickly answered it. She was wearing 3/4 blue denim shorts and a blue t-shirt.

"Hey Cleo! Hey Miley," Emma exclaimed. "Bye Mum, Bye Dad! Bye Eliot!"

I tried not to look too sad when she said bye to her family. I smiled. "Hi Emma."

"You excited for today?" Emma asked.

"Not really." I admitted.

"Do you have your timetable yet?" Emma asked.

I nodded and reached into my pocket, pulling out a piece of paper that had been crinkled from me reading it too many times.

"We have Chem, Bio, English and Maths together," Emma told me. "And you have Spanish with Cleo too. None of us do music or drama."

I nodded. "At least we have some classes together." I said as we turned into a dodgy looking street. This must be where Rikki lives.

We kept walking until we reached a house. It was little and paint was peeling away.

Emma and Cleo walked confidently up to the door and I followed them. A blond girl who had her hair in two ponytails and was wearing blue shorts and a yellow top. I was the only one wearing jeans.

"Hey guys!" Rikki exclaimed.

"Rikki, this is Miley Stewart. She's starting at Ridgeway today." Cleo said.

"Hi." I said shyly.

* * *

**I don't know if the school they actually go to is called Ridgeway but I couldn't find any name. Please review if you liked it, and let me know if you want me to include Miley's first day of school. **


End file.
